


Starved

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, but mild plot point tweaking to fix plot holes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell thought he was only getting a kiss, but he underestimates Android 21.





	Starved

Cell realized he had a bright light shining through his eyelids. A rather annoying, but far better alternative to where he had been.

No no… Don't think of THAT. His eyes opened and became rather aware that he was in a tank. It had been VERY long since he had been in one of those. A woman was looking up at him, blue eyes eyeing him curiously through glasses as she turned the flashlight off.

She turned to talk to another person near her, and on the shoulder of her coat, through her thick long auburn hair, was the red ribbon army emblem.

Ah… So he wasn’t dead? How wonderful.

The liquid drained and he set himself on his feet, his legs feeling like jelly. Strange… He was awfully weak feeling. The tank opened, and the woman stepped back, still talking to the other scientist.

“Seems to be working fine… Glad we had enough material to make him,” she said, fiddling with the golden ring around her finger.

“Miss 21, what is the next plan?”

They were talking like he wasn’t aware of them. He amused them a little longer, listening carefully. Everything felt oddly new.

“We wish his soul into the body. Like this he’s just some clueless clone.”

“I can assure you, I am not clueless,” Cell finally interrupted.

Both of them looked at him, the other scientist slinking back. ‘21’ looked at him head on, hands on her hips. She was taller than he expected, head up to his collar. At least as tall as Goku had been. “Oh? Then tell me what you think you know.”

“I am Perfect Cell. I am no longer dead, and I thank you for that. Hell is a very dreadful place.”

Surprise crossed her face. “You… Remember.”

“Yes. Should I not?”

“No. None of the others remember. You are a perfected clone. Just like them, but they don't remember anything about their former lives. Though some do seem to have the same… quirks. They once had.”

She said it disdainfully. He had no idea who the ‘others’ were but he supposed they had been dead like him. “I am perfection given form. Of course I would remember every detail of my life and death.”

“I suppose you are... “ She seemed concerned, but took his hand regardless, making him wrench it from her grasp in surprise.

“What are you doing?” He rubbed his hand. Her touch had been gentle and he was not sure what to think of that.

“I’m taking you to be examined,” she scolded him gently, taking his hand again. “Lets go now.”

She was oddly tender to him, Cell found. He stood in the room as she scanned him and had him test his body. His reflexes were slow, and his strength was not what it was.

“What is wrong with me?” Cell hissed. “Why am I so weak?”

She put her hand on his shoulder and pat it. “You were just cloned. It is you. But a fresh you. I’m sure you remember being fragile once, yes?”

“Not in my perfect form. Only my larval stage.”

“Think of it like that. You should be up to full power quickly.” She didn't sound particularly thrilled with that. It was like him knowing his past was tossing a wrench in whatever plans she had for him. If any.

She smiled at him. “You are perfect. Just like Gero wanted. And the process of your cloning went flawlessly. You practically grew yourself.” She chewed on the end of her pen, already covered in tooth marks, “I do wish for you to linger here just a little longer until everything is ready. Not go out into the world too quickly. I am not ready yet. I still am missing some… components.”

He was mildly curious about what she had planned. “I will humor you.”

“How generous.” The hand on his shoulder moved to cup his cheek, and Cell slapped it away, flustered at how touchy and gentle she was.

“Forgive me. I find myself to be rather… fond of creations of Dr. Gero.” She walked to the door, sliding it open.

Android 16 was in the doorway. He looked down at her, then looked to Cell.

16’s expression did not change at all when their eyes met. And Cell was curious about that.

“Are you well, Android 21?” 16 asked her flatly, and 21 smiled in a motherly fashion at him.

“I’m fine. In the mood for a cake, though.” She looked back to Cell, “Follow 16 here to where you will be staying. I need to go get something to eat.”

Cell approached 16 as 21 left, and he smirked. “So she is an android as well?”

“Yes. This way.” 16 turned and lead him down the hall.

“No hard feelings, I hope? I only killed you to make Gohan reach a higher level of power.” Cell was attempting friendly conversation.

“You are mistaken. I am not that Android 16.” He stopped at another door, opening it, “I have no feelings towards you, negative or positive.”

“Ah, I see. Pitty. I was hoping for some friendly reminiscing.”

“Doubtful…. This is your room. If you desire anything, ask.” 16 then left, and Cell humored him as well stepping in.

Just as 21 had said, Cell’s body soon recovered, his power rising. He was stronger than when Gohan had killed him. It seemed he still had some sort of power boost despite this not being his original body.

Or perhaps it was his original body. All he needed was one cell to survive, to form, and he would return. Perhaps they had intending on cloning him, but once they had created a viable cell with what DNA they had, it was only a matter of time before he grew back.

It was no different than a cell surviving Gohan’s attack. No wonder he could remember, and these mentioned others could not.

21 came to visit him once more, before check-ins were done by other scientists. She had seemed on edge, fiddling with her ring and hair, looking him up and down rapidly.

He did not understand. He oddly missed that ‘affection’ despite how brief it had been. He had never been treated gently by anyone in his life, not that he had sought it. Now he almost wanted to seek it out.

No… He did want to.

He left his room, and felt for her ki. He found her working at a machine, images of five alien beings on the screen as she typed.

“Are you avoiding me?” Cell asked, and she quickly turned to look at him.

She fidgeted swallowing a few times as she looked away from him. “I am yes. It’s for your safety.”

Cell laughed, hand on his chest. “My safety? Oh my dear. I don't need to be kept safe from you.”

He grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. “If anything you should be weary of me, android or not.”

She was sweating now, pupils dilated as she looked at him. Hunger? She looked like she was starving at the sight of him. His ego inflated at that. A rather interesting compulsion came over him.

And so he did as he desired. Bending down and kissing her, grabbing the back of her head tightly and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Her hands instantly flew up to shove at his chest for a few seconds, but then her body shuddered.

Her hands flew to the back of his neck, and she started taking control, her tongue in his mouth and moving with a rather surprising amount of strength. She pushed him away finally, actually making him stumble.

She was stronger than he thought.

Her hand was over her mouth, her breath heavy. “You taste… sweet,” she said an oddly drunk look coming over her face. “Not as sweet as macarons but…” She licked her lips, striding up to him.

Her personality was different now. Assertive and aggressive, her hand went right to the black gem over his groin, her lips spread into a smile and her tone taking a bratty edge. “I wonder if anything else about you is sweet. I could just… Eat you up.”

She took off her glasses, tossing them away. “Let it out. Right now.”

“I am not entirely sure I have ‘it’.” Cell said, smirking, though finding himself mildly intimidated.

“You do. Now let it out.” Her grip there tightened, enough that he felt it bend. She was _much_ stronger than he thought. 

She squeezed even harder, and Cell had not choice but to ‘let it out’. Not that he didn't want to. He just found this to be happening faster then he could get a hold of, not to mention very different from what he had expected. Her almost motherly gentle demeanor was replaced by something bratty and demanding.

“Ohh it’s purple like grapes.” 21 said, her eyes wide and looking like they belonged to something starving. She took him in her hand, and she looked up at him. Her starved look was replaced by a more enticing warm gaze. “Oh look at you. You look cute all flushed like that.”

Cell felt his face grow hotter, clenching his fists. “I am not cute…”

She gave his shaft a firm pump and a feeling not like anything he had really felt before washed over him, making his wings flutter. He found he was biting his lip, huffing through his nose. How very unbecoming of a being as composed as he.

“Adorable!” her tone was still bratty but she was at least looking at him with some sort of affection. She shoved him and this time he fell back, stiffening. Oh dear, he had gotten himself into a bit of a situation. He didn't feel threatened, but he had taken her power for granted.

21 crouched over him, almost drooling. “Am I scaring you, Cell?” She pulled her red and blue dress up a little, thumbs slipping under the hem of her leggings, “It's your first time right? How sweet. I won’t be too scary I promise.”

“I am not afraid of you,” Cell hissed out, eyes drawn to the space between her legs, catching just a hint of the pink flesh as she shimmied her leggings down.

21 held his face in her hands, the hunger back in her eyes. He swore they went to a different color just for a second, black and red, and not the piercing blue. “You should be.”

He made a rather pathetic sound when his shaft was suddenly enveloped in a searing heat, soft and wet. 21 shuddered, bending over him, her rather large breasts pressing on his torso and her hair spilling around her face.

“Oh, you’re big…” she hissed, leaning forward, face pressed to his neck. She gave him a sniff, then she bit him hard. So hard she broke the skin and made him bleed. Cell winced, grabbing her waist, though not sure if he wanted to shove her off him, or buck into her.

“Mmm… Even your blood is sweet. I should have given _it_ a taste too before I put it in me.” She bit him again, and this time Cell’s hips jerked up into her, making her let him go and arch her back. “Ohh. Do that again. Come one now, before I gobble you up.”

Her obsession with ‘eating’ was a bit strange, however she seemed to be taken with his ‘flavor’. He was not sure if he should of been flattered or worried. Either way he felt it was rather rude not to show her a fun time.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and started doing what he assumed she wanted, jerking his hips roughly inside her. This Android 21 had already proven to be more powerful than he had realized, so he might as well not hold back, or at least only hold back a little.

She made a lewd moan, biting her lip as he thrust, his blood smeared on her lips. “Oh, that's good, too. Mmm, your almost perfect, aren’t you?”

Cell ground his teeth as his ego bruised. “I am not ‘almost’ perfect, I am perfect!” He flipped her over, hand burying into her hair and yanking as he kept moving. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of her shoes digging into the purple flesh in the joint between the carapace of his hips and thighs.

Her hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed, and the bone felt like it was about ready to be crushed. He in turn yanked harder, and she moaned, licking his blood off her lips. A change in his footing lead to her legs straightening out a little, another lewd moan leaving her lips.

“Ooh, yes right there~” she grabbed his neck and forced him back down, their lips meeting and her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. She tasted like blood, and yes, indeed, a very vague undertone of sweetness.

She seemed to be getting tighter around him, that sleek heat getting even hotter. He pulled away from her rather aggressive kissing, clenching his jaw and huffing through his nose as the tension his groin grew at the increased stimulation.

She cooed at him, bratty tone an afterthought as she held his face, breath hitching with each thrust. “Oh you are so cute. Are you close?”

“I am… I am not cute. I am-” His words died in his throat, that tension releasing in a pleasurable rush. 21 giggled, flipping him over onto his back, and riding him as he lay there, overwhelmed by what was going on.

The rush happened again, though not quite as intense, brought on by her tossing her head back and clamping down on him. She seemed euphoric, chewing her lip a moment before lowering her head, panting hard.

She held her head, mumbling a moment.

“Keep it in… Keep it together…. I don't need to…” she got off him, scurrying to her glasses, demeanor like that time she had been when she had last visited him. “I have to go. I can’t be near you.”

Cell sat up, brow arching. “Worried for my safety again?” he mocked, smirking.

“I am. I will eat you up if you stay near me.”

She said it seriously, like she meant she would literally eat him. Cell stood up. “I will go then. I want to see what you have planned, once I am satisfied, Goku and Gohan are done for.”

She ignored him, once again chewing on her poor pen as she went back to the machine. Cell took his leave

As he left, he heard her say something.

“I’m going to have to move faster… It's getting harder to control…”

He smirked and went on his way, ignorant to her upcoming plans.

**Author's Note:**

> a plot hole i feel in fighterz is that the villains are wished back, but you cant wish back multiple people at once who died over a year ago witht he earth dragon balls. and no one but the z fighters should know where New Namek is.... Well i decided to change things and make her clone their bodies, then took their souls from hell and stuffed them in the bodies. The Ginyu force would take a lil more effort but hey...


End file.
